plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Treasure Yeti is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player will get a notification that tells them which world and level the Treasure Yeti will currently be found in. It can be found in any world and almost any level the player has unlocked/beaten. After it is killed, it will drop a lunch box that contains 1000 coins (after the 1.7 update) or a costume Puzzle Piece (in the Chinese version). It will not appear more than once per day. Almanac entry Note: All types of Treasure Yetis have the same Almanac entry. Overview The Treasure Yeti absorb 34 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 17 normal damage shots before dying at 34 normal damage shots. The Treasure Yeti drops a lunchbox when killed but runs away after a short while, so you need to be fast. Strategies Just do what you did to the Zombie Yeti in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, it walks backwards a while after anything attacks it, usually when it gets to the sixth tile from the right. It is recommended to use plants such as Repeaters, Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Coconut Cannons, Citrons, or any plant with Plant Food to quickly kill it. As long as you manage to kill it quickly, you will have its lunchbox, which gives you 1000 coins. If you have trouble with getting it to stay, you can use the Kernel-pult's butter to keep it there, or the Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability. The E.M.Peach can also make it stay, as it is a mechanical zombie. You can also use Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Chili Beans, Hypno-shrooms, or a boosted Sun Bean to instantly kill it. But, using a boosted Sun Bean will not give you a lunchbox. It will also not drop its lunchbox if it is thrown into the air and a Blover is used. While it is walking backwards to leave the lawn, do not use Hurrikale on the lane it is at, since you will give it the chance to leave quickly before you kill it. Using Power Ups that are not free are not recommended. If you spend more than 1000 coins, you will get only 1000 coins in the lunchbox, which is less than the amount you spent. Remember to complete the level also. You will not receive your coins without completing the level. Even if you fail in the middle or at the end of the level after the Yeti was killed because of an objective was not met, another zombie ate your brains, or the level was restarted, you will still let the Yeti "leave" and you will not get the coins. Gallery Trivia *Since the 2.1 update, the Lunch Box contains coins, because now diamonds are replaced with gems. The total will still be 1000 coins. *In the Almanac, its entry is placed between Wild West and Far Future zombies, although it can appear in any world. Probably because it is released alongside with three first worlds, before Far Future. *In its Almanac entry, it says it packs lunch, but the lunchbox does not have any actual food in it. **The zombie may eat the treasure for lunch though. This is supported by the fact that it is a robot and the loot is found in its lunchbox. *It is actually a robot, as mentioned before. **This characteristic is somewhat weird, since its Plants vs. Zombies counterpart, the Zombie Yeti, is a legitimate zombie. **That makes it one of the three original zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to be robots. The other zombies are the Gargantuar Prime and the Zombie Bull. *In the "You got a Present!" notification, there is a button called "open all." This is because the player can get more than one lunchbox when they kill a Treasure Yeti. **The players could also do this by having the Pea Pod glitch happen. However, this was patched in the 2.2 update, though it is possible to do so via using a boosted Citron. **This does not happen as often as it does with just one lunchbox. *The lunchbox has a picture of the Treasure Yeti opening a treasure chest on it. *In each world except Wild West and every world starting with Dark Ages, the Treasure Yeti wears different types of costumes. **In Ancient Egypt, it wears a fez with an ankh on it. **In Pirate Seas, it wears a red pirate bandana. **In Far Future, it wears a pair of laser eyeglasses. **In the Chinese version, it wears a red suit and carries a hobby horse. ***However, in the codes, there are costume for the Wild West variant, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. ***Also, in an advertisement for coins, the Treasure Yeti can be seen wearing a white and blue-striped bathing suit in Big Wave Beach, but this costume is never used in-game for unknown reasons. *If the player tries to stop the Treasure Yeti when it is escaping by planting something like a Wall-nut behind it, the Treasure Yeti will just walk backwards right through the Wall-nut and go off-screen. *This, Basic Zombie, and All-Star Zombie are the only zombies from Plants vs. Zombies to be renamed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Treasure Yeti is the only zombie that can appear in any time period (not counting Piñata Parties). **Though technically Dr. Zomboss also appears in all the worlds except the Player's House and Piñata Party via his Zombots. *In the Chinese version, Yetis have their own mode called Yeti Runaway. In this mode, they drop money bags or Puzzle Pieces (the player has to select a certain type e.g. Fire Gourd). They also do not appear to be robots. **However, they can still be stunned with E.M.Peaches. *The appearance in the Almanac is dependent on the last world the player has entered. If he or she clicks on Pirate Seas for example and view the Pirate Seas map, the Treasure Yeti's appearance in the Almanac will be the Pirate Seas appearance. *When dying via electrocution, the Treasure Yeti turns into a normal Zombie, and plays the zapping animation. *Treasure Yeti, Zombies carried by Pterodactyls, and Prospector Zombies are the only zombies that can walk off the entrance of the lawn without being hypnotized in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Magnet-shroom can pick up the Treasure Yeti's head and arms while using its Plant Food effect, dealing 25 damage. Thus, meaning this is also a weakness. *It is possible to let the Treasure Yeti eat the player's brains by using Power Toss to make it close to his or her house by flicking left and then Mower Launch early (or let a zombie step on a lawn mower). If no plant has attacked the Treasure Yeti, it will enter the player's house and eat his or her brain. *Like most other robots, it is immune to Chili Bean's and Stunion's stunning gas. **Unlike most other robots, it is not immune to Garlic's changing lane ability, however. *Mount Brainer in its Almanac is a reference to Mount Rainier, a real-life mountain in America. **Mount Brainer had made an appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. *Strangely, it cannot appear in Piñata Party nor Zomboss battle despite the fact it can appear in any world. *It and Punk Zombie are the only zombies that can have their head stolen by Magnet-shroom. *It appears to be faster when it is walking backwards. *In version 4.3.1 Treasure Yeti can now appear in Endless Zones and Zomboss battles, maybe as an error. This was fixed in the 4.4.1. update. **When Treasure Yeti appears in Zomboss battle, it could not be beaten naturally, because any zombie doesn't come from the left side of the lawn and thus it couldn't appear on other levels. *It is voiced by Jason Wolford according to the credits. *There is a glitch where if a Treasure Yeti is found in Lost City levels from Day 17 to Day 31 and if the player kills it, wins its lunchbox and completes a level, they will not get the 1000 coins from it. See also *Sasquashed! *Robot zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Zombies that do not target the house